charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmageddon/Plot
The world is free of conflict and strife. No one is aware of what the Avatars have done, but the world seems much improved. One man, however, isn't feeling the love: he is arguing with a cop. An Avatar gestures and the man simply vanishes. Elise notes to Phoebe that the paper is the thinnest they've ever printed; there is almost no crime or other bad news to report. She also tells Phoebe of a troubled young man who had disappeared. Zankou attacks Leo and takes him to a pyramid. He tells Leo what the Avatars had done thousands of years earlier. An Egyptian mage named Anubis had led a revolt against the Avatars. He tries to convince Leo to join him against the other Avatars. thumb Leo goes to the other Avatars and Alpha shows him how they maintain Utopia. If someone causes excessive conflict, the Avatars remove them; they just vanish. The sisters are making plans for a party at the manor—the first real one they've held in years. Paige comes down; she doesn't seem to feel anything for Kyle's death. In this world, no one dies, but "goes to a better place". Leo goes back to the pyramid and meets Zankou. Zankou is trying to decipher the recipe for the Avatar-killing potion. They need the Charmed Ones on their side. Leo goes to Phoebe, takes her to Kyle's apartment, and she has a vision of him being killed by an Avatar. He tells her of what the Avatars are really up to, and that Beta was the one who killed Kyle. Phoebe is horrified, but still wants to live in the demon-free world they always wanted. At the party, Zankou and three demons flame in. Leo fights the demons and the Avatars remove him. The party resumes as if nothing happened. It doesn't seem as if Piper and Paige feel anything for the loss of Leo, but Phoebe is worried. Chris and Wyatt, however, are inconsolable. Phoebe lays hands on the Book of Shadows, as Leo had instructed, and remembers all the people who died. Phoebe realizes that Leo was right about the Avatars, that she has lost her ability to feel pain. She talks to Piper about Leo; the only reason Chris and Wyatt are crying is because they're too young to feel the way that the adults have been programmed to feel. Piper finally breaks down. They then convince Paige to go to Kyle's apartment and tell her that Beta killed him. Paige breaks down. thumb The sisters, now opposed to the Avatars, go to Zankou. Zankou has deciphered the recipe and the sisters make the potions. They enter the chamber where the Avatars hold court and demand the restoration of the prior world. Alpha agrees to rewind time, but the Avatars lack the strength to bring Kyle back. They reset time to when everyone woke up, and people are arguing everywhere. Leo and Piper both remember what happened to them. Piper and Phoebe are walking on the sidewalk when they see Zankou across the street. He waves a goodbye, and as a bus passes in front of him, he has disappears without a trace. Kyle appears to Paige one last time, as a Whitelighter. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 7 Plots